The One for Me
by XoXosweetkizz
Summary: It's a HitsuHina. Hinamori is in a comma ever since Hitsugaya was tricked into stabbing her by Aizen. Can Hinamori forgive Hitsugaya for the incident, or she side with Aizen again. Either way there is only one she can truly call hers.
1. Frist Time

**Hi! This is my first (and possibly only) BLEACH fan fiction. If you hate HitsuHina you probably shouldn't be here l:( **

**Anyways I hope you enjoy the first chapter. It's pretty slow...but it will get better.**

**Please leave a review! And if you must criticize please make it constructive.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: First time **

**_Just to clear up confusion, more than half of this chapter takes place in the past. It's actually 3 years before Hinamori goes off to school to become a shimigami/ soul reaper. Then it returns back to the present. Ok Enjoy!_  
**

* * *

The young boy arched his eyebrows curiously.

"Who's that?"

The old woman's wrinkles appeared when she smiled kindly. She than placed her hands gently on the girl in front of her.

"I found this poor girl alone on the streets today. She will be staying with us from now on."

The girl looked at the ground blushing.

"My name is Momo Hinamori," she bowed.

He didn't return her introduction. Instead he examined her.

The white headed boy watched as strands of her dark brown hair scattered around her face, when she lifted from her bow. Her eyes were big and innocent. And her face still a tinted pink.

He blinked at her amazed.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" His grandmother told more than asked.

The boy looked at the girl once more than leaned his upper body downwards into a bow.

"My name is… Toshrio Hitsugaya.

* * *

**FIRST TIME  
**

"Toshrio. Come outside will you. It's a beautiful day to eat watermelon together." His grandmother said outside his door.

The white headed boy growled and twisted his body to the other side of his futon.

He didn't want to leave his room. It was hot out side. And the number one thing he hates most is the summer time. However he does love watermelon and his grandmother.

He sighed in defeat. Toshrio slowly arose from his bed and left his room to the outside porch.

"This is delicious!" The girl giggled.

"It is. If you want anymore please tell me," Grandmother said sweetly.

Hinamori nodded happily.

His Grandmother turned around spotting Toshrio watching them two from behind.

"Come on Toshrio. Sit and enjoy the watermelons with us."

Toshrio walked carfully over to the edge of the porch than sat next to his grandmother. The elder woman handed him a fair slice of watermelon with a smile; knowing how much he loves them.

The young boy took wholesome bites of the slice until he was down the uneatable part. He tossed the rest aside then spit his seeds out to the side. Toshrio grabbed another slice from his grandmother than devoured that one too.

On the other side Hinamori started to laugh cheerfully.

"You sure love watermelons," she giggled.

He stopped eating and glared angrily at her.

"So what, you gotta problem with the way I eat?"

"Toshrio!" Said his grandmother.

Hinamori's eyes widened.

"No of course not. I-"

"Grandmother I'm going in," Toshiro interrupted.

He quickly walked of back into the house leaving the two behind.

"Did I…say something wrong?" Hinamori questioned sadly.

His grandmother shook her head.

"No dear. You didn't."

She sighed quietly.

"You see, Toshrio has never had friends or parents. Everyone avoids him no matter where he goes. All they see is an cold hearted boy. And I'm the only one he truly cares for him."

Hinamori gasped in shock.

"I didn't think people could ever be so cruel to some one so young."

"Yes. It is a shame," his grandmother agreed.

Hinamori stood up from sitting.

"What are you doing Hinamori?"

She turned around joyfully.

"I'm going to ask Toshrio if he wants to play with me."

* * *

"Toshrio! Toshrio!" she called out running through the hall.

"There you are."

He paused as he was about to slid open the door to his room, then sighed in annoyance.

"Hey, why didn't you answer me Toshrio. I was looking for you," She said breathless.

"Because I didn't want you to. And who said you to use my first name," he grumbled.

"Come on let's go outside Toshrio!" She said ignoring him.

Hinamori grabbed his hand tugging him.

"No way! Why would I go outside with you," He said pulling for his own hand.

"It'll be fun. Let's go. Come on Toshrio," Hinamori laughed.

"Ugh, fine! Just stop calling me by my first name!" He yelled irritated.

"Okay. Let's go!"

* * *

Hinamori eagerly dragged Toshrio outside to the walkway of the city streets.

"Hey how about we play with the other kids," suggested Hinamori.

"You go ahead," Toshrio said turning around.

She stopped him, and turned him back to her.

"Wait why don't you come with me?" She questioned.

"They don't like me."

"Well if they get to know you maybe-"

"No!"

Hinamori took a step back from him.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Your just like all of them. Your afraid of me too."

Hinamori shook her head no.

"No I'm not. I-"

"Just leave me alone!" He yelled.

The young white headed boy ran off down the street, and away from Hinamori.

"Toshrio! Wait!" She shouted running after him.

Hinamori struggled to catch up to him. But after awhile Toshrio slowed and Hinamori was able to stop him.

"I…I'm not afraid of you," She said tiredly.

"Yeah you are. Everyone is," He said madly.

"No. I like Toshrio."

His turquoise eyes widened at her statement. "You…do?" he asked cautiously.

Hinamori smiled. "I do Toshrio. I want to be your friend."

He blushed slightly. Then it disappeared at the realization.

"Didn't you say you weren't going to call me Toshrio?" He said crossing his arms.

"Oh your right," she said surprised. "Sorry."

Toshrio rolled his eyes. "I guys you can call me Hitsugaya. You don't really deserve to call me even that but-"

"I got it!" Hinamori said aloud.

Toshrio stubbled backwards. "W-What?" he asked scared.

She put her hand on his head and rustled it.

"I'll call you… Shrio-chan."

* * *

The young captain jerked himself awaking from his dream. He turned his head to the side anxiously.

There lied an unconscious Momo Hinamori. Her body was attached to cords and plugs that were keeping her alive.

"She's still here," he whispered reassuring himself. Toshrio stood up from his chair and quietly walked to Hinamori's bed side.

Small fog blotches from her breath hit the empty plastic around her mouth. Her body didn't move and her eyes were closed.

This was not like the last time she was in the hospital. It is way worse now. Her body is barely hanging on to life, and she hasn't waked up even once. And who was at fault? Toshrio Hitsugaya.

_Wake up Shrio-chan! _he remembers her energetic voice say back then when he would sleep in to late.

_Wake up!_

Toshrio stroked the strands of her loose hair from her face.

"I'm sorry Hinamori…please forgive me."

* * *

**Authors Note:_ Hope you liked the first chapter. Leave a review on it. Thanks :)_**


	2. The Truth

**Hi! This is my first (and possibly only) BLEACH fan fiction. If you hate HitsuHina you probably shouldn't be here l:(**

**This is the second chapter. Every chapter I will in go up the years in the flash backs. (just to let you know)**

**Please leave a review! And if you must criticize please make it constructive.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Truth**

**_This chapter goes to the present twice. The first time it's short, then it goes back to the present again at the end. If anyone was wondering._  
**

* * *

"Shiro-chan…Shiro-chan…"

The young boy rolled over with a weary grumble.

"Wake up, Shiro-chan."

Toshrio growled angrily and covered his face with his pillow.

"Go away!"

She giggled happily and shook the boy gently.

"Come on, your grandma wants us to go shopping."

He removed the pillow and opened one eye to see her.

"Go by yourself," he said coldly. "Your older, you don't need me to go with you."

Hinamori pouted. "Shiro-chan, why are so mean?"

Toshrio quickly sat upwards making Hinamori jump.

"Jeez, your really useless. Fine I'll go," he said scratching the back of his head.

She smiled in victory. "Thank you Shiro-chan!"

Toshrio narrowed his eyes at her.

"You been calling me that for three years already Hinamori. I told you to stop calling me Shiro-chan!"

Hinamori leaned close to Toshrio with a grin.

"No way! I think that nickname suits you Shiro-chan." She laughed. "I mean you do have white hair."

Toshrio blushed slightly.

"Fine if your gonna call me Shiro-chan, then I'm calling you bed wetter Momo!"

Her smile disappeared, and she begun to blush red in embarrassment. "H-How did you-"

"You thought I was asleep huh? I heard grandma one night getting you new sheets to sleep on. She told you not to worry about your accident."

He smiled.

"I knew you look like a kid despite your age, but I didn't think you actually had the same problems as a one."

Hinamori gasped and blushed deeper.

"Now that's not fair!" She shouted weakly. "I gave you that nickname because its cute Shiro-chan. The nickname your giving me is just mean!"

She crossed her and lifted her chin.

"And I'm not that much older than you either."

He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah whatever… bed wetter momo."

* * *

**THE TRUTH **

The young captain silently walked over to the hospitalized Hinamori. She still wasn't conscious according to Captain Unohana. Her body just lays there day after day.

Toshrio gazed down at her expressionless face.

"Hinamori," he said quietly. " I…came to see you again."

He dropped his eyes to where he had stabbed her body. Through her hospital gown, bandages covers her entire stomach.

Toshrio remembers being felt with accomplishment and justice, when he had plunged the sword throw Azien. But when realizing it was Hinamori, so many emotions ran throughout him. His heart was in anguish. Toshrio can't help feeling like he had betrayed Hinamori.

"It's been one month and a week since we defeated Azien," said Toshiro. "You been asleep for that long Hinamori."

He smiled sadly.

"Don't you think it's time to wake up, bed wetter Momo?"

She didn't respond. It was silent.

Toshrio closed his eyes for a moment, then reopened them.

"Hinamori, if you never became a soul reaper…If we both never became one, things would be different wouldn't they?"

The young captain looked to her closed eyes.

"That day I found out you wanted to the soul reaper academy. I never told you the truth about how I really felt."

He clenched his fist.

"The truth is I never wanted you to go. I didn't want you to leave me."

* * *

"Are you ready Shiro-chan?"

He sighed in annoyance. "Can we just go?"

"Sure thing!" She smiled.

"We're off!" Hinamori said to the elderly woman.

"Yes. Becarful you two."

"We will be badk soon," Hinamori said cheerfully.

Hinamori and Toshrio both made their way out the house and to the streets of the shopping district.

"What do we need to get?" Asked Toshrio.

"Hmm, let's see," she said thoughtfully. "Your grandma said we need: ginger, chill peppers, spices, and herbs."

"What do we need all that for?" he asked curiously. "Are we having some type of feast?"

"I'm not sure," said Hinamori. "I guess we'll find out after we buy it all."

Toshrio sighed and crossed his arms. "I guess."

"Hey Momo," a voice called out.

Hinamori and Toshrio both turned around. Two kids were approaching them.

"Hi guys what are you doing here?"

Toshrio lowered his eyes.

It was Hinamori's friends.

"I'm going to look at that shop over there," Toshiro mumbled.

"Hey wait, Shiro-chan!" She called.

"Hi, Hinamori," the girl greeted.

"Ah hey, how are you guys?"

"Our family is out shopping today," the boy said.

"There's really great deals on spices today," the girl laughed.

"Really?" Hinamori asked shock. "That's great, it's just what I need."

They all laughed together.

"So anyways Momo, wanna play today?" The boy asked holding a small home made rubber ball.

"Yeah Hinamori let's play ball!" The girl said joyfully.

"Sorry guys I can't today," Hinamori said in dismay.

She turned side to side to look for Toshrio. He was on the outside of a store leaning against the wall.

"Hey Shiro-chan, come here!" She shouted.

The two children looked at each other nervously.

Toshrio sluggishly walked over to Hinamori's side.

"I'm shopping with Shiro-chan right now."

The two kids glance quickly at Toshrio the wandered their eyes in different directions.

"S-Sorry we have to go. We didn't mean to take up your time."

"Huh? Um, okay," said Hinamori.

"Yeah we'll see you later H-Hinamori."

"Guys you didn't-"

Hinamori couldn't finish her sentence since they already left her behind.

"I wonder what was up with them?" she said glumly.

Toshiro was quiet, then he turned around and grabbed her arm.

"Let's get the shopping over with," he said in a low tone.

"Shiro-chan? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," let's go.

* * *

**Later that evening…**

"Wow, this curry looks delicious!" Hinamori said stunned.

"Why thank you dear," the grandma said with a wrinkled smile. "Eat as much as you like."

Toshrio's grandma turned her body to him.

"I know you don't like hot food Toshrio. So I made you a sweeter version of the curry."

Toshrio smiled slightly. "Thank you grandma."

She smiled again. "Your welcome."

Hinamori clapped her hands together. "Thank you for the food!"

Toshiro did as well. "Thank you for the food."

All three of them enjoyed the delicious curry Toshrio's grandmother made. When they finished, Hinamori said she would clean the dishes tonight. But the grandmother insisted to do it since Hinamori went out to get the food to make the curry. They both decided to do it in the end. Toshiro's grandmother washed, and Hinamori dried.

"Um…excuse me?" Hinamori said shly.

"Yes dear." the grandmother said while gently scrubbing a plate clean.

"I have something to tell you," she said.

"Go ahead."

Hinamori looked around the room. "Is Shiro-chan around?"

"He is in your room," the grandmother responded.

Hinamori sighed in relieve. "Thank goodness."

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing," Hinamori said waving her drying towel side to side. "I just…only want to tell you right now."

The grandmothers eyebrows curved in confusion. She set the dish she had in her hand, back into the warm water.

"Let's sit down, then you tell me."

Both of them took a seat on the floor table. The grandma poured tea into their cups; they left on the table before washing them.

"Thank you," Hinamori said taking the cup, then drinking a small sip.

"What is it that you need to say dear?" The grandma asked worried.

"Well, I want to tell you that." She hesitated. "That I want to become a soul reaper."

The grandma's eyes widened. "A soul reaper?"

"Yes," Hinamori agreed quietly.

The grandma's eyes lowered, and a smile appeared on her face.

"That makes sense," She said eyes closed.

"What do you mean?" Hinamori asked blushing pink. "D-Did you know I want to be one."

She shrugged. "A little. Everytime a soul reaper would come to this district you would gaze in awe at them. I could she how much you wish to be like them."

Hinamori hid her embarrassment with her tea cup.

"It's just…I'm old enough now to take the entrance exam to go to the soul reaper academy. And when I'm there I can learn so much, and protect people."

"That's right you can," said the grandma.

Hinamori nodded. She set her tea cup down and then look upon Toshiro's grandma. Hinamori bowed down on the floor to her. The grandma's eyes widened in amazement.

"I would like your permission to be a soul reaper!" Hinamori said boldly.

The grandma paused for a moment, then smiled. She patted Hinamori's head softly. Hinamori gasped by the sudden touch.

"Of course you can go. You don't need my permission."

Hinamori lifted her head and hugged the grandmother tightly. She rubbed Hinamori's back smoothly.

"Thank you. Thank you for letting me live here with you."

"Your welcome, dear."

Hinamori released from the embrace, rubbing her damp eyes.

"Now I'm going to tell Shiro-chan."

Light knocks hit upon his door.

"Shiro-chan? Shiro-chan, are you awake."

Hinamori opened the doors slowly. However loud creaks broke the silence.

Toshiro groaned at the disturbance.

"Sorry Shiro-chan. Did I wake you?"

"Yeah you did," Toshiro said piqued.

Even though now it's both of there rooms she couldn't help acting like this is only Toshrio's room. He is the rightful owner after all.

"Sorry," she said quietly.

It was dark. But from the window she had just enough light to see Toshiro.

"What do you want?" he said muffled by his pillow.

"I have something to tell you Shiro-chan," she said in a sad like happy voice.

Toshiro sat himself up by his eyebrows.

"What is it?" he said irritated.

Hinamori sat herself next to Toshiro. She loved this room. Every night she gets to see the moon shine through the room. The beautiful dark sky was surrounded by the lights night.

Toshrio shifted his body because Hinamori's shoulder was touching his.

"W-What did you want," he said shly.

"Shiro-chan…" she said slowly. Hinamori starred at the moon.

"I'm going to leave and be a soul reaper."

Toshiro was frozen, he didn't even speak.

The only words his body took in was, "leave" and "soul reaper"

"I wanna be one. A soul reaper."

He still didn't respond to her.

"Well of course I have to pass the entrance exam, and finish all my years in soul reaper academy, but still!"

Hinamori smiled softly.

"I'm gonna do it! I know I can."

She look over at the unresponsive Toshiro.

"Shiro-chan? Do you…wanna say thing."

His gaze remained on the floor. His turquoise colored eyes refused to meet her big brown ones.

"I don't care," he murmured. "It's your life, do what you want."

Hinamori lifted her shoulder from his. "Oh…okay, Shiro-chan."

She walked around him to her own futon and rested her body inside it.

"Goodnight."

She turned her back to Toshiro. All he saw was the back of her head.

Toshiro watched as she slept. He never saw her like this. Not sad, but disappointed. Toshiro was suppose to say stuff like "That's great" or "I'm happy for you, good luck."

Even if he did say it it, wouldn't be true. He wanted to hold her. He doesn't want her to go, and leave him and his grandma alone. Toshiro didn't want to be alone. The only person that has been close to him was his grandmother and Hinamori. And his only friend is Hinamori. And if he loses her, what can he do?

He doesn't want to say anything that encourages her to go. But he knows he has to. It's not what he wants, it's what she wants. Even if it means he loses someone he cares about.

"Hinamori," he called out in a whisper.

"Yes, Shiro-chan." her back was still turned.

"I think …it'll be great if you go."

A small gasped escaped her mouth. "Really? Do you really think that Shiro-chan?" Hinamori asked turning to face him.

"Yeah," he said quietly.

Hinamori smiled joyfully then suddenly grabbed Toshrio in a embrace.

Toshiro try to escape it. "What're you-"

"Thank you Shiro-chan," she said softly in his ear. "Thank you."

He stopped struggling and let Hinamori hold him. Soon enough, he slowly moved his hands to hold her.

In this moment, he knew they'll only be a few more before she leaves to become a soul reaper. So he held her tight, and laid with her.

"Hinamori? Are you asleep?" whispered Toshiro.

He couldn't see her. His face was laying against her chest. Her face was just above his.

He quiet himself for awhile. Toshiro could hear the small breathings from her mouth. He smiled.

_She fell asleep,_ he thought.

Toshiro snuggled more closer to Hinamori, than sighed.

_I'll miss you Hinamori. I guess you would leave at some point. I just thought it wouldn't be so soon._

* * *

"Captain."

Toshiro turned around to the doorway of the infirmary.

"Matsumoto. What is it?"

Next, Captain Unohana appeared next to his vice captain.

"Unohana."

"Hello Captain Hitsugaya. It's time for her daily check up. Do you mind leaving?"

"No of course not," said Toshiro.

Toshiro looked back one more time at Hinamori before leaving the room.

"Captain are you okay?" asked Matsumoto concerned.

"I'm fine. I'll see her tomorrow."

* * *

**Authors Note: _The past is moving up. We get to see Momo Hinamori leave to the Soul Reaper academy. Oh yeah, I like to use Soul Reaper rather than Shinigami. It's because the first time I watched BLEACH it was in english. I just got use to it that's all. Anyways leave a review for me k thanks!  
_**


	3. The Loners

**Hi! This is my first (and possibly only) BLEACH fan fiction. If you hate HitsuHina you probably shouldn't be here l:(**

******Third chapter. This didn't go up years just weeks. So I guess not every chapter...**

******Please leave a review! And if you must criticize please make it constructive.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Loners **

**_Hinamori just took her entrance exam to go to the Soul Reaper Academy. Did she make it or not? (The answer should be obvious) Let's find out and see!_**

* * *

"Alright I'm off! Wish me luck," Announced Hinamori cheerfully.

The elder woman smiled at her softly.

"You won't need it. Just do your best," said his grandmother.

Hinamori smiled at her gratefully, then turned her attention to the quiet young boy.

Toshiro stood silently staring at the ground. His grandmother looked at him with a frown.

The older girl waited for him to say something but he remained soundless.

"Well…I don't want to be late," Hinamori said awkwardly. "I'll be back when I finish the entrance exam."

Hinamori turned her back and begun to walk out to the streets. Soon enough she disappeared from sight.

"Why didn't you send her off with good wishing Toshiro?" Asked his grandmother.

Toshiro waited a moment before answering the question. He crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and lifted his head.

"It's like you said grandmother," he said disgruntled. "She doesn't need luck."

His grandmother grinned. "Yes, your right."

He opened his eyes and gazed at the sky. Toshiro smiled slightly.

"Plus if bed wetter Momo messes this up, it's more the reason to tease her."

* * *

**THE LONERS**

The young captain opened his eyes slowly. And lifted from his bed with a groan. He turned his head to the extra space on the sheets.

Back when he and Hinamori lived together, they shared a room. However, when she left, Toshiro got his room back to himself. He was happy for awhile, but soon he grew lonely. Now he felt even more lonelier then before. Even though they didn't share a room while in the Soul society, he was able to see her glowing face everyday and enjoy each other at least.

He stared at the bed for a long while. His turquoise eyes were stuck in a daze of memories until a knocking was hit upon the door.

"Captain, are you awake?" Asked Matsumoto outside the door.

"Yes," he responed.

"We have a new stack of paper work. But if you like captain…I would-"

"No, I'll do it," Toshiro interrupted.

She hesitated before speaking. "Ok, captain," Matsumoto said quietly. "They're on your desk."

The captain risen from his bed, then fixed his sheets by smoothing them out.

Next he removed his night clothes, put on his soul reaper uniform, and his captain ten division coat.

He opened his door and walked out to the bright room. Matsumoto was carrying in stacks of paper and settling it on his desk.

Toshiro sat down in his seat and looked over the papers.

"Hey captain. Are you really gonna do that all?" asked Matsumoto eyeing all of the papers.

"I have to Matsumoto you know that," said Toshiro starting on one of the stacks.

"Yeah, I no. But what I mean captain is that you been really gloomy these past two months."

Toshrio didn't respond.

Matsumoto closed her eyes. "See captain. Your not the same," she said sadly.

She fell back on the couch with a overly loud sigh which irked the young captain.

"I know what your going through," she started. "It hurts…to see someone you care about, not being able to be by your side."

Toshiro looked up from his paper work. "Matsumoto," he said slowly.

"I know!" she yelled popping up from behind the couch. Toshiro jumped, and sheets of paper was scattered all over the ground.

"Matsumo-"

"We need a break captain!" She said walking around the couch over to his desk.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "What?"

"Yeah captain! I mean look at you, your like totally depressed," Matsumoto said with crossed arms.

"And look at me! I have wrinkles by my eyes, and I even found a gray hair on my head this morning!" She shrieked.

Toshiro looked at her annoyed. "Your kidding right."

"Oh come on captain. Let's do something fun."

He sighed lowly then stood up from his desk.

"Matsumoto it better not be some place ridiculous."

A mischievous smile grew on her face.

"Of course not captain. I wouldn't do that."

He frowned. "Yeah. Of course you wouldn't Matsumoto," he said sarcastically.

* * *

"Welcome back dear. How'd you do?" Asked his grandmother.

"I don't know yet. We find out tomorrow" she said in dismay.

"Oh, is that so? Well, how good do you think you did?"

Hinamori lifted her head, and crossed her arms.

"I think I did pretty good," she said proudly.

"Then I know you passed."

His grandmother rustled her hair gently.

She giggled. "Thank you. I'm going to find Shiro-chan."

"Shiro-chan, where are you?" She shouted looking around.

"Shiro-chan. Shiro-" She stopped walking and smirked. "There you are."

Toshrio was resting comfortably on a branch of a tall tree. Hinamori cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled his name. There was no response. She frowned neverously, then smiled with a small laugh.

Hinamori begun to climb her way up to Toshiro. With a struggling grunt, she pushed her body up to a branch next to Toshiro. She held onto the trunk tightly and yelled his name once again.

"Shiro-chan!"

This time he heard her voice. Toshiro awoke in a panic, and looked to his side to find a giggling Hinamori.

"Are you crazy? Were you trying to make me fall to my death?" He shouted angrily.

"Ha Ha Ha. Well you should have woke up when I first called you Shiro-chan," Hinamori said playfully.

Toshiro growled lowly. "Whatever. He crossed his arms." And don't call me Shiro-chan. It's Toshiro! To-shir-o," he sounded out.

"No way." She wagged her finger, Shiro-chan is much cuter."

Toshiro blushed a tint red.

"Why are up here anyways?" he mumbled. "Are you here to say you failed the exams. Huh? Bed wetter Momo?"

"How mean." Hinamori pouted. "I actually came here to play with you Shiro-chan."

He look at her with a soften expression. "Did you make it? Are you going to the Soul Reaper Academy?"

Hinamori looked to the sky. "I don't know yet Shiro-chan," she said lowly. "But I find out tomorrow. I promise you'll be first to know, ok."

"Tomorrow…" he trailed off. "If you passed. Will you have to leave soon?"

"Huh?" she said shocked. "Well now thinking out it, they did say they only give you a few days to say bye to family and friends," she said with her finger to her chin.

"Oh," Toshiro grumbled.

Hinamori looked at Toshiro.

"Don't worry Shiro-chan. If I make it to the academy, I can still visit you on my days off."

"Who's worried?" out bursted Toshiro who was blushing pink. "I'm going down."

"Hey wait up Shiro-chan!"

* * *

"Matsumoto, where are we going?" Toshiro said irritated.

"It's a secret captain. I just need you to opened the gates," said his vice captain.

"Why would I open the gates to go to a place I don't know?"

"Captain it's a secret. I can't tell you where," Matsumoto said with her hands placed on her hips.

Toshiro sighed. "I am the Tenth Division Squad Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. I would like a request to go outside the gates of the soul society."

It was silent for a moment, then suddenly the large gates opened, and the outside was revealed.

"Okay Matsumoto, where out. Now where are we going."

"To the 1st District of West Rukongai."

Toshiro was taken aback.

"Why are you taking me there?"

Matsumoto turned to him with a serious expression.

"I think you should see your grandmother."

* * *

**Authors Note: _So Sorry for the late update. But never the less it is done! Thanks for waiting up, and don't forget to leave a review on this chapter. Till Chapter 4, BYE! _**


	4. Forgive

**Hi! This is my first (and possibly only) BLEACH fan fiction. If you hate HitsuHina you probably shouldn't be here l:(**

******Third chapter. This didn't go up years just weeks. So I guess not every chapter...**

******Please leave a review! And if you must criticize please make it constructive.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Forgive**

**_Toshiro and his vice captain Matsumoto is in the first District of the West Rokongai_. _Otherwise known as Toshiro's home town. Can his grandmother help Toshiro with his internal conflict over Hinamori. Will she...forgive him ;D_**

* * *

"Wait Matsumoto!" yelled the young captain.

His vice captain turned around to face him.

"Yes captain?"

"Why are we seeing my grandmother?" Toshiro asked in a serious tone.

"Well, you see captain," started Matsumoto. "Your grandmother doesn't know yet. She doesn't know about Hinamori."

"What?" he said shocked.

"Yeah, we were suppose to send out squad members to the families of the deceased or hurt. But with all this chaos and-"

"I understand Matsumoto," Toshiro interrupted.

He started walking himself through the gates silently. Matsumoto watched as she passed him and smiled.

"Jeez captain. Don't get made at me," said his vice captain playfully.

Toshiro twitched.

"Matsumoto, why didn't you just tell me that my grandmother didn't know," he said annoyed.

She caught up to him. Then lifted one finger and wagged it in the air.

"No way, I couldn't have done that. If you haven't notice captain your kinda stubborn. You probably would have never left your office if I hadn't dragged you out."

The young captain growled under his breath irritated.

"Besides seeing your grandmother would be kinda fun right," she said with a wink.

Toshiro looked at her then stared at the ground.

_Gradmother…_he thought.

* * *

**FORGIVE**

"Hello, anybody home? Helloooo?" Matsumoto said knocking on the door.

"She's probably out right now Matsumoto," Toshiro said stopping her.

"Great, now we have to wait in the sun. I'm seriously gonna start sweating here," she whined.

Matsumoto leaned against the door and sighed aloud loudly. Toshiro crossed his arms and glared at her.

"It's your fault that we have to wait. Stop complaining."

His vice looked to him with a pout.

"Yeah, but I didn't think we'd had to wait for her. I thought she'd be home," she said whinging.

"Your so impatient," mummered Toshiro.

"Toshiro?"

Both Matsumoto and Toshiro turned to where the voice came from.

"Grandmother," said the young captain slowly.

The fragile old woman smiled softly.

"Welcome home."

* * *

The elder woman carefully poured the hot tea into the glass cups, then put it on a tray.

"I hope you don't mind if you have black tea," said his grandmother bringing the tray over to the table.

"Oh yes. I love black tea," Matsumoto smiled.

His grandmother handed Toshiro's vice captain a cup, and she thanked her. Next she handed one Toshiro, then she settled down on the floor with them.

"I'm guessing this is your lieutenant," said the old woman.

"Uh huh. That's right," Matsumoto said cheerfully. "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Rangiku Matsumoto, vice captain of squad 10."

"You didn't have to give a full introduction idiot," mumbled Toshiro.

"Welcome to my home Matsumoto," said his grandmother with a kind smile.

"Thank you."

Toshiro sighed, then begun to drink his tea.

"Toshiro I'm glad you came to vist me. It's been along time."

The young captain set his cup down.

"Yes I know. I'm sorry I couldn't vist earlier."

"It's quiet alright dear. I know your busy as soul reaper. You are a captain."

She took a small sip of her tea the set it back on the table.

"Hinamori did not want to come?" asked the old woman.

Toshiro lowered his eyes, and his expression had completely change.

"Hina…mori is…," he trailed off.

"Toshiro?" asked his grandmother worried. "What's wrong with Hinamori?"

The young captain tighten his grip on the team cup.

"Hinamori…is in the hospital."

* * *

"Grandmother I'm going out for awhile."

"Okay Toshiro. Be back soon. Hinamori is coming home to day."

The young white head boy nodded, then left the house.

As Toshiro walked through the streets he noticed the usual glares and whispers around him. And as usual he kept walking and ignored there cold looks.

It's just Toshiro and his grandmother again. Hinamori passed her exam to get into the Soul Reaper Academy. Hinamori has been there for a whole year now. She comes and vists when she can. Not much has changed about her besides her spiritual pressure. Even Toshiro can see she grown stronger. He was a little jealous.

Toshiro grabbed on to the same tree he always goes on, and climbed close to the top.

He liked being high up. It takes him away from all the people that hate him. All the people that give him nasty looks and that are afraid of him for some reason.

It was different when Hinamori was here. He could play and have fun with kids in the District. But when she left everyone started to fear him. Even Hinamori's closest friends won't get near him now that she's gone. It was lonely here. And he hated it.

The young boy leaned his back against the trunk of the tree, and looked at the clear blue sky. A slight breeze passed by, cooling his body of heat from the sun.

_Hinamori said she was coming today,_ he thought. _She hasn't come back home in 3 months._

He gazed down at the ground. "Bed wetter Momo would probably be late. Man she's so useless," groaned.

Toshiro then heard footsteps approaching the tree. He immediately lifted his back of the tree and turned his body to where he heard the foot steps.

"Hinamori," he said eagerly.

But when the person arrived to body of the tree, his eagerness was gone and he slummed back on the wood.

"Grandmother."

"Toshiro. I have bad news," she said with a frown. "Hinamori isn't coming today. Her class decided to do a prep mission instead."

"A prep mission?" he asked.

"It helps her to prepare for a real fight against a hollow," answered his grandmother. "She told me to tell you sorry, and to wish her luck."

Toshiro lowered his head. "Oh."

"I'm sorry Toshiro. I know you wanted to see her too."

He blushed slightly in embarrassment. Then crossed his arms and scoff.

"Yeah right, like I wanted to see Momo the bed wetter!"

His grandmother smiled. "Alright, then. How about you come inside now. We can have watermelons."

* * *

**Later that day...**

"I see. So that is what happened," said his grandmother.

Toshiro remained quiet.

"You blame yourself, dont you Toshiro," she stated more than asked.

"It was my doing. I did that to her," he said in a shaky tone.

"Now you that's not true," said Matsumoto. "I felt like that when he died…"

"And who is this he?" asked his grandmother curiously.

Matsumoto snap out of her thought, and shifted her eyes to her tea.

"It's no one," she whispered.

"Toshiro, I don't blame you. And you shouldn't blame yourself," his grandmother said comforting him.

Toshiro stared intently at the table.

"I just can't help feeling responsible for hurting Hinamori."

"I know dear. And I forgive you," she said grabbing his hand gently.

"But if you want her to forgive you, you must forgive your self."

The young captain looked up at his loving grandmother weary. He closed his eyes and relaxed.

"Thank you... grandmother."

* * *

**Author's Note: _Hey guys! Hopefully the next chapter will be the one we all been looking forward to! I know I want it to be._**

**_Anyways leave me a review on the chapter and please keep reading! :D _**


End file.
